1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to light-tight cassettes, particularly those intended for housing and dispensing a roll of photosensitive web material, and more particularly to an improved method for making such cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light-tight cassettes adapted to house and dispense photosensitive web material, such as phototypesetting paper or film, are well known in the prior art. Examples may be found in the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,929--Discloses a photosensitive roll dispensing cassette having an exit slot formed by parallel flanges bent inwardly from adjacent cassette walls, and rendered light-tight by plush-covered, U-shaped, rigid metal strips removably inserted over those flanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,247--Discloses a photosensitive roll dispensing cassette having an exit slot formed by integral extensions of adjacent cassette walls that project inwardly therefrom in generally parallel relation to each other, with plush material thereon facing the exit path.
Research Disclosure, Oct. 1976, pages 26-27, Article 15033--Discloses a photosensitive roll dispensing cassette having an exit slot provided by a pair of faceted tubes formed from integral extensions of adjacent cassette walls folded back upon themselves and bearing resilient light-locking material.
While such cassettes may have sufficed for their own particular purposes, there has nonetheless remained a need for an improved cassette of this type that offers enhanced light-lock integrity, exit-path consistency, and exit-pull-force uniformity, and which is simpler and less costly to make. Concomitantly, there has remained a need for an improved method of making such a cassette that possesses those attributes.
An overall objective of this invention, therefore, has been to provide an improved method for making a light-tight cassette that meets the foregoing needs.